One Day at HorrorLand
One Day at HorrorLand is the sixteenth book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series. It was first published in 1994. It received a sequel as the thirteenth Goosebumps Series 2000 book, Return to HorrorLand. The cover illustration features a Horror that is attached to a billboard that reads: WELCOME TO HORRORLAND - WHERE NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE! An amusement park is visible in the background. Plot The Morris family is driving through the desert, searching for the Zoo Gardens theme park. The family consists of Lizzy Morris, Luke Morris, Luke's friend Clay, and the parents. The father left the map at home, so they get lost. Soon they come across a forest and they are sure that there is no hope, until a frightening billboard reveals the existence of a theme park called HorrorLand one mile away. They drive there, but as soon as they are parked, the car explodes, and the family narrowly escapes the blast. The person in the toll booth is in a lifelike "costume" and he apologizes for the inconvenience, allowing them to enter the park for free. When they ask to use the telephone, they are informed that there are no telephones at HorrorLand at all. They decide to go on some rides. The Deadly Doom Slide is their first choice, and it consists of ten slides, and you must not pick the one that does not have an end. After narrowly escaping certain death, they go into the hall of mirrors, where they get lost and almost not to come out. They discover that the rides in HorrorLand are a little too scary, maybe even a little too dangerous. But the rides aren't real, are they? They soon decide to go find their parents, who have gone missing, only to be attacked by a vicious swarm of bats. After escaping from this, they find their parents and decide to ride the safest ride in the park, the Coffin Cruise. It is a relaxing ride down a river in makeshift rafts made of coffin wood. Soon, they are locked into the coffins and are shocked to discover that there are spiders inside. After they are let out, they try to escape, only to find a sign that says: NO EXIT. NOBODY LEAVES HORRORLAND ALIVE. They are soon captured by the workers, the "HorrorLand Horrors". These monsters put them on a monster game show, where they exhibit the humans being killed or tortured on national television. As they are about to be pushed into a pit of death, Lizzy remembers the no pinching signs around the park. She pinches at the Horror, causing it to deflate and die. The family begins to pinch several Horrors, and that allows them to escape through the front gate which was now open. But then, the Horrors give chase and run after them. They steal a bus and drive home, where they discover a Horror had clung to the back of the bus. Once the monster gets off the back, he gives them free passes to the park for next year. Reprints and rereleases One Day at HorrorLand was first reprinted in September 2003. It was reprinted a second time in November 2015 as the fifth book in the Classic Goosebumps, and as a tie-in to Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz. It was reprinted a third time on October 27, 2015, as one of the books in the Goosebumps Retro Scream Collection, which includes five of the all-time best selling Goosebumps books. Gallery = Onedayathorrorland - reprint.jpg|2003 reprint. Onedayathorrorland-classicreprint.jpg|''Classic Goosebumps'' reprint. Goosebumps retro scream collection tin.png|''Retro Scream Collection'' |-| Information = International releases Adaptations TV series One Day at HorrorLand was adapted into a two-part episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the eight (part one) and ninth (part two) episode of season three. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:Piano_Lessons_Can_Be_Murder/TV_Episode ''Goosebumps Graphix'' One Day at HorrorLand was adapted into a Goosebumps Graphix story in March 2007 by Jill Thompson, as the first story in Terror Trips. Other The book inspired many other pieces of Goosebumps media, such as three video games and a book series. Merchandise *The cover is featured in the Goosebumps Postcard Book. *The cover is featured on a lunch box. *Board game by Milton Bradley. Artwork One Day at HorrorLand - artwork.jpg|Original 1993 artwork by Tim Jacobus. See also *''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' *''Escape From HorrorLand'' *''The Streets of Panic Park'' *HorrorLand *Vampire Village *''Return to HorrorLand'' Category:HorrorLand Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Comics Category:Goosebumps Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Series 1 Category:Books Released In 1994 Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Classic Goosebumps